newgirlfandomcom-20200223-history
Valentine's Day
"Valentine's Day" is the 13th episode of the first season of New Girl. Synopsis Jess convinces Schmidt to help her land a stranger on her first Valentine's day without a date. Nick spends more time with Julia's assistant than Julia herself, ruining his special plans for the day. Plot Winston and Nick are discussing their plans for Valentine's Day, when Schmidt and Jess say that they are looking for a one night stand, Jess says she has the "dirty twirls". So Schmidt takes Jess to a bar with Cece and Schmidt and Cece get close until Kyle comes along. Jess tries to find someone she has nothing in common to and finds Peter who talks about lunch all the time. Feeling protective over Jess Schmidt accompanies them to his house where Jess tries to get off with her date. Schmidt tries to leave but his tires were let down by "youths" so he calls Cece to get him, and ultimately Jess goes home with them as her date gets back together with his annoying ex. Schmidt tells Jess that if she were to have a one night stand that it best be with someone she cares about. He then goes into his room and Jess is left standing in the corridor twirling her hair. She grabs a box of condoms and sets off towards Schmidts room, hoping to have it with him when she drops the box and is caught by Nick. Nick sets her straight and Jess says she can't believe she nearly slept with Schmidt. Schmidt however is having sex with Cece. Nick books a romantic meal at a restaurant with Julia, however she ends up working late and the two share a moment in her office, where Nick has accidentally convinced her apprentice to quit. Winston tries to rekindle his old romance with a coffee shop manager. Hoping to have some "one on one" time with her he is invited to her apartment to discover her girlfriends are all there. However at the end of the night Winston says he doesn't deserve a second chance but ends up entering the apartment kissing the girl. Cast Main *Zooey Deschanel as Jess Day *Jake Johnson as Nick Miller *Max Greenfield as Schmidt *Lamorne Morris as Winston Bishop *Hannah Simone as Cece Parekh Guest Starring *Lizzy Caplan as Julia Cleary *Stephen Amell as Kyle *Kali Hawk as Shelby *Melissa Stephens as Amy *Clark Duke as Cliff *Ryan Kwanten as Oliver Co-Starring *Leslie Miller as Tia *Nick Greco as Guy #1 *Drew Brooks as Brent *Vanessa Ragland as Shelby Friend #1 Trivia *Lizzy Caplan and Ryan Kwanten previously worked together on True Blood where the latter played the lead role of Jason Stackhouse while the former appeared in Season 1 as his love interest Amy Burley. *Jess, Schmidt and Oliver watch Rise of the Planet of the Apes. **''New Girl's production company Chernin Entertainment produced the ''Planet of the Apes reboot films. *Cece breaks up with Kyle. *Jess decides to sleep with Schmidt, but is caught by Nick. Little does she know that Schmidt is in his room with... Cece! *Ryan Kwanten may not be the only actor to play a character whose first name starts with Oliver. Stephen Amell went on to play Oliver Queen, the real name of DC superhero Green Arrow, on the TV show Arrow. *The title references the day the episode aired on Valentine's Day. de:One-Night-Stand Category:Episodes Category:Season One